uma_familia_da_pesadafandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Swanson
Kevin Swanson é o filho de Joe e Bonnie Swanson, e irmão mais velho de Susie Swanson. Ele foi dublado por Seth MacFarlane até a 10 temporada, quando ele é dublado por Scott Grimes. Durante seus primeiros aparições no show, ele foi pensado para ser cerca de 17, apesar de sua idade nunca é revelado; Ele assumiu a ser 18 depois que foi anunciado que ele foi morto no Iraque em "Stew-Roids". Embora Joe estava levantando Kevin para ser sua visão de um filho ideal, Kevin se rebelaram com seu gosto musical. Joe afirma em "E o Wiener é ..." a primeira vez que Kevin vencê-lo em uma competição deu-lhe um "pequeno soco de felicitações", seguido de um pouco mais e "então tudo ficou um pouco nebuloso e Kevin tinha que ir e viver com uma família de acolhimento por um tempo ". Kevin também estava em "Fifteen Minutes of Shame", onde vê-se que ele trabalha no Quahog Mini-Mart, onde Pedro vê-lo e Meg está envergonhado, porque ele pode não gostar dela agora porque ele viu Peter nu. Ele também é visto em "Ready, Willing, e pessoas com mobilidade condicionada", onde ele pode ser visto fazer uma lavagem de carro caridade com Brian. Kevin já apareceu em outros episódios, mas em fotos como em "Believe It or Not, Andar de Joe on Air" onde há imagem dele como um rapaz pequeno, ou em "Love Thy Trophy", onde Peter está tentando encontrar o troféu. Meg tinha uma queda por Kevin, ele parecia ser capaz de ficar perto dela diferentemente da maioria dos personagens da série. Ele também é mencionado em "grudadas, Torn Apart", onde Lois lê o diário e fala sobre Kevin de Meg. Ele aparece no episódio "PTV" durante A FCC Canção metragem 's de Family Guy cenas de nudez. Quando Kevin foi introduzido pela primeira vez, Chris faz o comentário off-hand que Kevin estava claramente gay para Meg, que estava olhando avidamente para ele da janela da cozinha. Quer ou não o comentário de Chris foi feito simplesmente para agravar a Meg que lhe disse para calar a boca ou a genuinamente verdadeira observação, nunca foi revelada. Eles têm datado anteriormente embora cada vez que eles ganham tempo juntos, algo acontece geralmente para interrompê-los, ele não tinha uma aparência falando após a terceira temporada e parecia ter sido removido, principalmente a partir do show, além de participações especiais em "The Perfect Castaway", pelo suposto funeral de seu pai, e "de Peter Two Dads", na festa de aniversário de 17 Meg. Kevin normalmente usava um top vermelho ou cinza. Em "Stew-Roids" Peter perguntou o que aconteceu com Kevin, Joe e friamente respondeu ele morreu no Iraque. Ele retorna em "Ação de Graças", depois de ter sido relatada sendo desaparecidos na ação. Depois de receber uma recepção de herói, verifica-se que ele falsificou a sua morte e desertou após decidir que ele não podia suportar o que os Estados Unidos estavam fazendo para a população iraquiana. Sua admissão horroriza todos os presentes e Joe começa a prender Kevin até que ele se lembra de uma vez que ele deixe ir ladrão que roubou para alimentar sua família doente. Desde então, ele aparece Kevin se tornou temperamental, suicida, e distante. Em "Tom Tucker: Um Homem e Seu Sonho"Bonnie afirma que ele bebeu duas garrafas de detergente. Ele também sofre de PTSD e terrores noturnos. Chris menciona em "Assuntos Internos" que Kevin muitas vezes sai na paragem do autocarro, mas nunca embarca num ônibus.Além disso, a família Griffin vai até a casa dos Swansons 'para celebrar o primeiro aniversário do Kevin desde seu retorno do Iraque. Kevin é visivelmente irritado que nenhum de seus amigos foram convidados, até que seus pais laconicamente lembrá-lo de que todos os seus amigos foram mortos em ação. Quando os caras estão na sala de Joe dedicado a Bobby Briggs em "Revenge Joe", Quagmire menciona que Kevin é 25. Um corte de Kevin partilhando o quarto com Susie mostra-lhe contando sobre cavando balas de crânios de uma família iraquiana para esconder a evidência de seu tiro. Joe chama de uma linha de sexo por telefone para marcar uma de três vias com ele e Kevin em "Call Girl", sem saber que Lois está no outro fim. Quando ela admite que não se preocupa com homens em cadeiras de rodas, Joe pesar diz a ela que seu filho está na cadeira de rodas. Rejeitado por Joe e Quagmire in "de Brian um Bad Pai", Peter tenta transformar a Kevin, apenas para descobrir ele "se masturbando com uma faca." Joe também menciona que Kevin tentou se enforcar com um cabo de extensão em "Pilling Them Softly".